O'Donnell
"Well what do you know? The deserters found the sack to make it back to their old squad." -O'Donnell taunting the McCall brothers. O'Donnell 'was a former Confederate Sergeant in ''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood In 1864, Sergeant O'Donnell was in Colonel Barnsby's regiment at the Chattahoochee River. He, a Captain and the Colonel were examining strategy in the Officer's tent when they were interrupted by Sergeant Ray McCall. O'Donnell chastised McCall for not saluting Barnsby before speaking, but was silenced by the Captain. McCall requested permission to leave his unit and lead a group of soldiers to the trenches to reach the forces at the trenches. Barnsby gave his agreeance, and claimed that if he could make it, he'd hit them with everything he had. Ray McCall had asked permission to lead a group of soldiers into their trenches to help his brother Thomas. Barnsby granted his request and promised that if he could get through, he'd hit them with everything he had. Despite Ray's success, Barnsby sent Sergeant O'Donnell as a messenger, telling Ray and Thomas they were given orders to retreat to Jonesboro to reinforce supply lines. Fearing for their family the McCalls rebelled and told the Sergeant to inform Barnsby they were taking leave to defend their homestead. Days later, Barnsby and his men came to the McCall's estate shortly after they had left, and found dozens of deceased Union soldiers. O'Donnell and his men collected piles of their rifles and he mentioned they should give the McCalls medals, right after they hung them. Barnsby swore that the McCalls would pay for their desertion. After the war, Barnsby refused to lay down his arms and he raised an army of Southern soldiers who weren't ready to admit defeat including many from his troop such as Sergeant O'Donnell. He led his men west through Arkansas and Oklahoma, where they robbed banks and trains and hijacked supply convoys. Hounded by the U.S. Army, they were driven south to Mexico, crossing back and forth across the border; continuing to fight a war that had ended years before. Two years later they capture the McCall brothers and interrogate them about a supply of rifles until William gives up the information. The brothers escape with Barnsby following them. The brothers head to a ghost settlement to rescue Apache Seeing Farther. O'Donnell taunts them while they are making their way to Barnsby. When they reach the remains of the Inferno Saloon, O'Donnell challenges one of them to a duel. Little do the brothers know, a Confederate sharpshooter was hiding on the roof. However, Running River kills the soldiers and O'Donnell is shot dead. Appearance O'Donnell was a a portly man in his forties. He wore a Confederate Sergeant uniform, and had a large blonde beard and hair that was slicked back, along with a prominent nose. Personality O'Donnell was a ruthless man who didn't hesitate to cheat his way out of confrontation, seen when he ordered a soldier to assassinate the McCalls after he proposed a duel in the street. Quotes *''"What are you thinkin' McCall, did you forget how to salute?"'' -O'Donnell chastising Ray McCall for failing to salute Colonel Barnsby. *''"You will obey orders Sergeant, or you will suffer the consequences!" To Ray after delivering Barnsby's orders.'' ' *"You have your orders, if you choose to disregard them you will be charged as deserters."'' -To the McCall brothers. *''"God damn McCalls, look at all these dead blue-bellies! Hell we might have to give 'em medals for this... Right after we string 'em up."'' -To Colonel Barnsby, about Ray and Thomas McCall.FiLe:E01_CIN03_03_ODonnell.ogg Trivia * O'Donnell is an Irish name which is derived from the forename "Domhnaill" meaning "world ruler". * O'Donnell shares the same voice actor as Joseph B. Reynolds, Matthew Parker and the multiplayer announcer in Bound in Blood. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Category:Enemies Category:Duel Opponents Category:Deceased Category:Allies Category:Male